A Muggle Halloween
by mayadidi
Summary: Severus celebrates his first Muggle Halloween.


A Muggle Halloween

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I am not making any money from this.

A/N: this is just a short fluffy one-shot I got the idea to do in honor of Halloween (today!) This has not been beta'd so it is riddled with mistakes. I hope you enjoy it anyways, Happy Halloween!

Severus picked up the cut crystal goblet and allowed himself a small smile as he swirled the amber liquid around the glass. The aroma of fine, aged brandy wafted up from the glass and he inhaled deeply. The house was quiet and he was alone and determined to enjoy the small indulgence that the brandy afforded. He could get used to celebrating this holiday like a muggle.

Severus was prevented from taking that first sip of his brandy by a doorbell ringing. He scowled at the interruption. He set his brandy down in order to do his wife's bidding.

88888

**1 hour earlier…**

_Severus said goodbye to Professor McGonagall and cut off the floo connection, stifling a groan as he slowly stood up and relieved the pressure from his knees. As he turned away from the fireplace he couldn't hold back a quick indrawn breath in surprise as he found himself face to face with a death- eater._

_Severus' hand instinctively plunged into his pocket, reaching for his wand before it was stilled by the musical laughter coming from behind the death- eater's mask._

_He scowled and crossed his arms in front of him._

_'Hermione, what are you doing?'_

_His wife whipped the mask of her face to reveal an impish smile._

_'I needed a costume and I found this in the back of the closet. Wait till you see Harry's costume!'_

_Their conversation was interrupted as they heard the front door of their house open and heard Harry's voice._

_'Hello?'_

_'In here, Harry.' Hermione called as her friend entered their house._

_'Don't bother to knock, Mr. Potter.' Severus muttered under his breath._

_Harry walked in wearing long black robes, similar to his wife's. Rather than a death-eater mask, the young man wore a mask depicting a monster that was scaly and grey with glittering red eyes, his costume complete with a large plush snake slung around his neck._

_Severus rolled his eyes. _Is nothing sacred?

_Hermione was doubled over with laughter at the sight of her friend dressed as caricature of the now dead Lord Voldemort._

_'Harry, what will the muggles think?'_

_Harry laughed with her. 'One of your neighbors outside guessed that I was an alien! Hullo Snape.' He said nodded to the dour man, still standing with his arms crossed in front of him._

_Hermione called out in a loud voice._

_'Uncle Harry is here, time to go kids!'_

_His young son ambled in wearing his favorite muggle super-hero's costume, he was followed by a girl in pink wearing butterfly wings. Both children had dark black curly hair and large brown eyes._

_Severus couldn't hold back a smile as his wife handed small orange baskets to his children, instructing them to stay close to her or 'uncle Harry.'_

_Hermione leaned over and kissed her husband on the cheek. _

_'We will only be gone for a few hours. Are you sure you can handle things here?'_

_Snape's expression softened when his wife kissed him._

_'I assure you, I am up to the task.'_

_88888_

Snape sighed as he opened the door and was greeted by children loudly screaming.

'Trick or Treat!'

Severus grimaced before passing out the muggle candy to each of the children holding out bags and baskets already half full of candy from previous houses. He decided that he hated the way muggles celebrated Halloween. He would be happy if he never had to do this again.

_No doubt these muggle children will be sick by the nights end._

A man, presumably one of the children's parents leaned over and clapped Snape on the back.

'Nice costume, mate! Most realistic one I've seen so far!'

'I beg your pardon.' Snape said, glaring at the man as he took a step back.

'Your Costume, It's the best Vampire Costume I've seen all night!'

8888

Two hours later, Severus picked up his still full brandy goblet and slumped into his armchair in front of the fire. The door bell had not stopped ringing and he was exhausted. It seemed as if the entire neighborhood had rung his doorbell, begging for candy. He had also gotten three compliments on his _vampire costume._

Finally, the bell had stopped ringing, his family had returned home, and now the kids were in bed and the house was quiet.

As Severus, finally, took his first sip of brandy, his wife walked in the room, still wearing his old death-eater robes.

Snape scowled at her.

'Are we going to be doing this every year?'

'Of course we are, the kids loved it. I want them to have all the experiences I had as a child!'

'Then I will look forward to the day when they are at Hogwarts, celebrating the holiday like the rest of the wizarding world.'

'You didn't enjoy our first muggle Halloween?'

He shot her a baleful look.

'I stopped teaching to get away from all those dunder-headed children, why would I enjoy a holiday that invites them to come to my door in droves all night long?!'

'Trick or Treat, Severus.' She said in a soft voice.

He ran a hand through his dark hair.

'Hermione, I've had enough nonsense for tonight.'

She smiled smugly at him.

'I need to show you one more muggle Halloween tradition. Trick or Treat, Severus.'

Her voice was more insistent this time and she slowly removed his old death-eater robes, tossing them on the ground behind her and moving towards him.

It was the middle of the night before Severus finished his goblet of brandy, but he decided that a muggle style Halloween was definitely the way to go.

End.

88888

A/N: well there it is, just a short Halloween romp. Growing up I remember my dad always having Brandy while he passed out candy to the neighborhood kids. That was the inspiration for my idea.


End file.
